<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That’s such a cliché！爛俗性愛老梗 by losakive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972012">That’s such a cliché！爛俗性愛老梗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/losakive/pseuds/losakive'>losakive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/losakive/pseuds/losakive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>現代AU設定，警官羅西 x 醫校生羅<br/>傳說中打了一炮感冒就會好( 笑</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, 柯拉羅</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That’s such a cliché！爛俗性愛老梗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>現代AU設定，警官羅西 x 醫校生羅<br/>傳說中打了一炮感冒就會好( 笑</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>38.2度，擔憂的神情全寫在羅西臉上。</p>
<p>過高的體溫讓羅眼角都染上微弱的水光，本就白皙的膚色、也因高燒漾著異常的紅暈。半瞇著眼睛，羅只覺得自己整個人燙的天旋地轉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>醫學系，彷彿是與超人畫上等號的名詞。</p>
<p>連日的操勞與生活的不規律、讓他免疫力下降，偏偏身邊又有個天冷不加衣、完全不在乎身體的冒失情人。<br/>身體根本是被放了虛弱術一樣的不堪一擊，那個傻蛋根本是感冒病毒的最佳助攻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>人人說笨蛋是不會感冒的，偏偏羅西這傢伙就是個特例的笨蛋，被傳染了之後還能回家把病毒完完整整的轉給他人，馬上就跟全新了的一樣。</p>
<p><br/>當事者一臉擔憂的坐在自己身旁，羅冒著視網膜剝離的危險、又忍不住再度翻上白眼。</p>
<p>「就是你把感冒傳染給我......」忍不住哼了一聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>「對不起嘛、羅，我不是故意的，別生氣...」看著只差耳朵沒有垂下來傷心嗚兩聲的黃金獵犬羅西（實在有點可愛），羅的心情好像有好那麼一點點。</p>
<p>只是頭暈喉嚨痛然後有點全身無力而已。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅西知道這孩子因為課業忙碌、都沒有好好休息，還被自己傳染了感冒。</p>
<p>羅是個很獨立的孩子，大概是生長環境使然；不愛麻煩別人的性格、就算有了什麼大病小痛也從來不會主動讓他知道、每每發現不對勁時這臭小子通常已經只差沒有斷手斷腳或是病入膏肓。</p>
<p>這樣的獨立尤其讓羅西心疼不已。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「沒事的...」只是一般的小感冒、不是流感也不是什麼大病。羅對自己的身體狀況十分清楚，知道自己從小身體不好，但經過這些年的保養、以及自己對飲食上的注意，已經比小時候好了不少。羅西雖說是神經大條，但對羅的照顧可以說是無微不至。</p>
<p>－－就是他那個迷糊毛病什麼時候能好？大概得問天了。不然就等以後幫他把腦子打開來看看是不是少了什麼吧！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>想著想著，濃濃睡意伴隨著發燒的暈眩也讓羅的眼皮受不住的闔上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>好熱。</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>羅在一身濕黏的狀況下醒了過來，怎麼還是這麼熱。</p>
<p>看了看窗外，深深的血橘色暈著墨黑已經染遍了整個天空，看來自己這樣昏昏沉沉睡了一整個下午。</p>
<p>羅西依舊在床邊沒有離開。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>與髮色相近的金色睫毛映著窗外的微光、在眼瞼上投射出長長的陰影，微微張開的嘴，淺而勻稱的呼吸聲自唇邊溢出；手裡還捧著一本看了一半的書、歪歪斜斜的彷彿就要掉到地上。</p>
<p>他有著一張好看的臉。高挺的鼻梁，他記得汗水滑過、進而停留在鼻尖後墜落的樣子；薄薄的唇在笑著的時候會勾起彎彎的嘴角，吻著羅的嘴角會呢喃著說羅最可愛了好愛你這臭小子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>好熱。</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅西很高，羅站在他身邊也得墊起腳尖才能吻的到他的嘴；他的手很大、長年的訓練讓他的雙手帶著一層厚實卻不粗糙的繭。他喜歡羅西的手，摸著他的頭、撫著他的臉頰，給他那種安穩又安心的感覺。</p>
<p>他突然想起羅西的指尖摩擦著他的皮膚，那種刺刺、如同細細小小電流一般的觸感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>好熱。</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅伸長了手，輕輕勾住羅西的手指。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>感受到羅的動靜，羅西倏得張開了眼睛。</p>
<p>「還好嗎？有覺得舒服點了嗎？」冰涼的手掌輕輕撫上羅的額頭，羅西手指熟悉的菸草味道鑽進了羅的鼻腔。隨著味道，突如其來竄起了一股熱流、直直向下竄去。</p>
<p><br/>他勃起了。<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>「怎麼感覺燒還是沒退呢？」感受到羅的異樣，羅西直起身說道，「我開車帶你去醫院吧，這樣我不－－...」話還沒說完，只見羅緊緊抓住羅西正準備轉身的手。</p>
<p>「......不用了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅西看著眼前的子彈形狀的藥丸，這麼大顆、吞得下去嗎？他倒了杯溫水遞給了羅，「來，把藥吃了！」看著眼前這個－－散發著好爸爸氣息、並且預備把羅當成小孩子哄的羅西南迪。</p>
<p>羅突然不知道該怎麼解釋這"退燒藥"的真正使用方法。</p>
<p>「這個...不是吃的，」一抹可疑的紅暈迅速出現在羅的雙頰，「唐吉軻德．羅西南迪，拜託你用你的眼睛看看包裝上寫什麼。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅西略顯驚訝的看著羅越來越紅的雙頰，接過羅手上的藥丸、銀色包裝上寫著刺眼的四個黃色大字</p>
<p>－－肛門塞劑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「這是，塞劑。」深呼吸深呼吸，「我剛好手邊沒有其他的退燒藥了，...而且這其實算是給小孩子、或著是無法吞嚥的病患使用的。」</p>
<p>頓時間、羅西的腦袋突然無法處理這突如其來的知識小百科，遲鈍如羅西，眼神直勾著眼前難得露出窘態、並且企圖用滔滔不絕的知識科普來掩飾的羅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>啊！原來是要塞在後面啊...塞、塞在後面，<strong>後面</strong>？......</p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅看著眼前的男人瞬間炸紅的臉，大概已經猜出他內心的小劇場了。不知怎麼的，看著自己在內心腦補、而羞的滿臉通紅的柯拉先生之後，一抹想逗弄他的想法油然而生。</p>
<p>您的小惡魔，上線了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>「所以羅，你、你要...呃、」結結巴巴的說不出話，羅西思緒無法克制的飄向那個"塞進去"的畫面。他的小情人，平時一臉生人勿近的樣子、在床上可是既甜膩又愛撒嬌，與平常那高冷形象完完全全的大反差，當然、<strong>自己來</strong>這種PLAY也是玩過的。</p>
<p>不不不！！！那是藥那是藥那個只是治療的一種方式！！！</p>
<p>「不然這樣，我先出去好了...」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅從羅西手中取回藥丸，看著他的視線飄忽不定、不敢直視的樣子，一大片紅暈從臉頰蔓延至耳尖、頸部，一路向下灼燒。看著眼前愛人害羞的反應，羅實在忍不住笑意。</p>
<p>「等等、」羅抓住羅西的手，輕輕摩娑著修長且骨感的手指，以及指尖、虎口上因為工作而長出的槍繭。</p>
<p>「柯拉先生...我自己用不進去，你幫我好不好？」</p>
<p>羅的手指帶來了些微刺癢的感覺，像一股電流、從末梢竄起，在身體裡來回衝撞著。碰過大小案件都可以臨危不亂、冷靜沉著的羅西南迪，卻在此時腦袋完全進入死機狀態。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅靠著床板支撐起身體，挺起腰胯稍微把睡褲褪下，並且撕開藥丸的錫箔外包裝。</p>
<p>看著棉被底下、羅身體的輪廓不斷的蠕動，雙手在與肌膚摩擦著被單的聲音，讓人輕易想像眼前的人在被子底下的作為。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅西感到一陣口乾舌燥...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「幫幫我...」抓著羅西的手，把藥丸放入他手中。羅慢慢躺下、並把褲子連同底褲一併脫下後踢到床角；掀開棉被跪趴在床上，緩緩張開大腿、牽引著羅西的手指靠近自己的臀部，將自己的後穴以及早就硬挺的勃起展露在愛人眼前。</p>
<p>淺色的穴口因為接觸到傍晚微涼的空氣、微微收縮，起床後就勃起的陰莖些許顫抖著，羅西看著眼前的畫面、眼神一點一點的暗沉下來。將淡黃色子彈型的藥丸較尖細的那一端靠近，用指尖輕輕頂入、穴口的皺褶便顫動著緩緩將藥丸吞入。種種香豔火辣的畫面讓羅西必須想著警察手冊以及種種案場的奇異畫面，才能克制自己不要失去理智把這莫名誘人的小子壓在床上狠操一頓。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嘶－－...嗯...」異物入侵的感覺還是帶來了些微的不適感，羅眼眶無法抑止的泛起了生理性的水光「嗯、再...再進去、嗯－－」</p>
<p>進入的過程很緩慢，在沒有任何潤滑的狀態下、身體本能的抗拒外在的入侵，羅西刻意放慢著速度、為的就是怕太急躁弄痛了羅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「羅，別這樣叫...」小心翼翼的呵護的底下的戀人，一手緩緩推進、另一隻手輕輕順著上衣的下襬、沿著脊椎撫摸著羅光滑的背脊。羅這樣香甜軟糯的呻吟，意圖如此明顯，再怎樣遲鈍也該明白了，他羅西南迪也不是純情處男。</p>
<p>「我會忍不住的，你還在發燒。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好不容易把藥全部塞了進去，正準備抽手、卻被羅反手按住了。</p>
<p>「柯拉先生...」羅扭頭看向羅西，濕潤的眼神帶著滿滿的情欲，他輕輕扭著腰，「不、不可以...拿出來...要、要幫我確認、哈嗯......藥有好好吸收了...」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...這臭小子為什麼可以這麼混蛋？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嗯！啊、柯、柯拉先生...啊、...」融化的藥丸成為了一攤黏膩，羅紅著臉、扭動著腰胯，藉著這樣的潤滑，用羅西的手指操著自己。</p>
<p>雖然這樣有點丟臉，可、可是好舒服...</p>
<p>什麼感冒發燒的通通去它的！渾身燥熱的羅只想讓這樣的熱度有個宣洩。課業的忙碌加上羅西的工作，已經一陣子沒有得到疼愛的身體越發渴望，羅決定讓自己誠實地服從自己的慾望。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅高高抬起自己的臀部、渴望的湊近羅西的手指；皮膚泛著肉眼可見的的粉，隨著他的動作、呼吸也越發的黏膩起來。他把臉埋在枕頭裡，嫣紅的唇不斷傾瀉而出柔軟的喘息聲。後穴一開一合的輕輕含住羅西的食指，淺淺抽出、穴口的皺褶彷彿不捨一般的吸著手指挽留著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「羅今天好色。」羅西不疾不徐的看著眼前的小妖精，微微的勾一勾指尖－－</p>
<p>「啊啊啊－－！那裏好、好舒服...」敏感的點被觸摸讓羅忍不住一陣顫抖，羞紅著臉、不住地呻吟出來，「要、還要...再多一點，.....嗯！」</p>
<p>「那羅想要什麼，跟我說。」看著情人誠實的反應，羅西忍不住嘴角的笑意、卻又想小小欺負一下他：「告訴我，希望我怎麼做呢？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這時候還明知故問真的是太過分了！羅忍不住腹誹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅睜著淚濕的雙眼，扭過頭看著身後笑的一臉人畜無害的羅西，雖說是自己主動求歡、但要如此赤裸的說出口，也是叫羅雙頰一陣發燙。</p>
<p>「想要柯拉先生的手指...再更、更多...，想要...柯拉先生的、...」羅咬著下唇，結結巴巴的說不出下一句話。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「手指就好了？」羅西就這樣安靜的一動也不動，歪著頭、彷彿在等著羅的下一步指示，「不告訴我我會很困擾的...」</p>
<p>慾望得不到滿足，情熱難耐的羅、很快的就被身體的熱度燒的理智全無。</p>
<p>「...操我，我想要柯拉先生操我。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「只要是羅想要的，我都會給你的。」羅西抽出手指，彎下腰、鼓勵的在羅的後頸烙下淺淺的吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看著自己帶著絲絲藥氣、沾著被反覆摩擦已經成為了泡沫狀的"退燒藥"的手，羅西笑得很開心、但在羅耳裡聽起來卻只是欠揍：「只靠這個是不夠的...，羅、請幫我拿下潤滑劑好嗎，拜託你了。」</p>
<p>羅伸長了手臂，拉開床頭櫃摸索出潤滑液及保險套，直接、毫無懸念頭也不回的往身後一砸。羞紅的臉死死埋在枕頭，悶悶的聲音從一大堆棉織物品中傳出來，「快點...、不然揍你......」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>細心的將潤滑抹在那個不斷翕動的小洞，嫩肉泛著一股渴望的粉紅、一開一合的，彷彿在抱怨著空虛和寂寞。羅西用手指在洞口畫著圓，不斷的抽出、再插入，把潤滑液細細的塗抹在手指可及的每一處。</p>
<p>羅難耐的扭著臀部，痠麻的感覺由尾椎竄上、像一股小小的電流，撓的他全身都刺癢難耐；羅西手指碰觸到的地方都像著了火，滾燙的一點一點燒了起來，頭越來越暈、腦子像是快沸騰了一樣......</p>
<p> </p>
<p>經過這一連串的刺激，下身已經硬的不可思議、前端不斷地冒出透明的液體，隨著羅的扭動微微晃動著，「不夠、不...，嗯、...」，想要更多、更多觸摸...</p>
<p>查覺到羅的渴望，羅西一把抓住羅滲著前液的莖體，用食指順著頂部前後滑動著、將整個莖體抹得晶亮，指尖輕輕的摳弄著頂端的小孔。</p>
<p>突然如此直接的刺激，羅的眼前閃過一片白光，快感的引線彷彿直接被點燃、頃刻就要爆發。</p>
<p>「啊！要射、嗯...嗯啊啊啊－－」劇烈的高潮瞬間爆發，羅尖叫著射了出來，噴濺的力道、讓濁白的液體濺在自己的胸口，再順著身體的弧度緩緩流向前頃的頸部。</p>
<p>羅西必須要出力環抱住羅的腰，才能穩住高潮後痙攣著無法克制顫抖的羅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這畫面太過淫靡，幾乎要讓羅西按捺不住。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「弄髒了...」羅西彎下腰，靠著羅的耳邊輕輕吐息、燙人的溫度彷彿一接觸空氣就會燒起來一樣，「羅射出來的東西沾濕床單了。」</p>
<p>
  <strong>「閉嘴！」</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>塑膠包裝紙被撕開的聲音，在只有兩人喘息的房間中、顯得特別的鮮明。</p>
<p>不夠，不夠不夠不夠...</p>
<p>羅感受到炙熱的物件蹭著自己的臀縫，一前一後的輾磨著自己的穴口、就是不肯插入。慾望燒的他的腦袋一陣一陣發熱發暈，羅覺得自己在不抒發出來、很可能會被活活燒死。</p>
<p>羅壓低自己的上半身，將雙手伸向背後、雙手一左一右的掰開自己的臀瓣。</p>
<p>「柯拉先生，求、你快點...啊－－、」話還沒說完就被噎在了喉嚨，羅西一個用力、將自己深深的頂入。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅一口氣幾呼還沒有喘過，羅西已經抓著他的胯部、用力的操弄起來。羅西彷彿沒有要給他喘息的空間，滾燙的莖體像烙鐵一般、一下一下精準的輾過羅的前列腺。羅張著嘴使勁的喘息著，一下子過多的快感讓他發不出任何的聲音。</p>
<p>羅西粗大的陰莖將他撐得很滿，飽滿的頭部不斷摩擦嬌嫩的內裏，才剛剛插入就已經讓羅眼冒金星、幾乎要再射一次。</p>
<p>「對不起，羅，有、有點太粗魯了...」身後傳來羅西氣息不穩的道歉，雖是隔著薄薄的一層、但這種被緊緊纏繞的快感實在太過鮮明，因著羅的症狀，甬道內的燙得不像話，一圈圈包覆著、環繞著他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅西覺得自己的理智幾乎快要下線了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>握住腰部的手緩緩向上滑，撫摸著羅的每一寸肌膚。他知道每每他撫摸著羅那充血挺翹的可愛小乳頭，羅總是咬著唇不肯喊出聲音、後穴卻會痙攣似的夾緊出賣他的主人；他知道用力頂弄哪個地方，會讓他的炸毛的小野貓瞬間變得像家貓一樣，乖順可愛的張嘴、喘出他喜歡聽的字句。</p>
<p>他知道他太多的祕密，只有他可以知道的秘密。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>眼前的背肌隨著自己的頂弄，不斷的前後起伏、像是他們一起去海邊看到的，不斷拍打的浪花。細細密密的汗珠已經讓皮膚帶上一層光澤，這時候的羅、性感的在發光。</p>
<p>後入式總是可以更精準的觸碰到最深處，羅的喘息聲越發的殘破及黏稠，帶著不斷抽插的水聲與肉體拍打的聲響、響遍了整個房間。羅西抓住他的左腳，在尚未拔出的狀況下、直接把人翻轉了九十度，把腳在自己的肩膀上安置好後，順著角度再度重重頂入。</p>
<p>羅覺得自己一定是燒起來了，羅西在自己體內擦出了一串火花；快感衝暈了他的腦袋，比剛剛發著燒的暈眩感更加強烈，腦袋裡只剩下好舒服、再深一點等等片斷的單字，也可能他已經不小心說出來了也不一定。</p>
<p>他的陰莖硬的不行，前端已經斷斷續續地流出一股股液體，不久前剛剛高潮過的身體，彷彿下一次浪潮又要再度來臨了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>好熱，好燙。</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅西壓低身體，親吻著羅胸口裸露的刺青。那是他的代號－－柯拉松，也是他的心臟、他的一切都交予羅的證明。他幾乎是虔誠著的、溫柔如水的親吻著他，但下半身卻毫不留情、又深又狠地持續深入。</p>
<p>「我又、要...射了啊！啊...」床單在羅的手中被扭緊，他爽的雙眼上翻、射的自己整個肚子都是黏膩，有幾股精液甚至濺濕了他的下巴、留下情色的痕跡。</p>
<p>這時候的羅像塊豔陽下烤過的奶油，溫暖、柔軟並且，濕潤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅西退了出去，十指緊扣的將羅的雙手按在了兩側、並用沙啞低沉的語氣靠近了羅的耳畔。</p>
<p>「羅，我愛你哦！」</p>
<p>他明顯的感受到再次深入時的不同，火熱的器官比剛剛更加的灼人，羅西毫無阻隔的一寸寸撐開他體內的皺褶，並且、快感更加鮮明了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你沒戴、嗯、...」羅試圖用自己最凶狠的眼神死瞪著眼前這個笑得人畜無害的羅西南迪，但這種雙眼含淚楚楚可憐的模樣、在羅西眼裡跟撒嬌沒有區別。</p>
<p>「對哦，我拔掉了，」羅西低頭親吻著羅的耳垂，小小聲的在他耳邊說：<br/>「你這樣勾引我，我哪裡忍的了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>後半夜的記憶，已經有點模糊不清。</p>
<p>他不記得自己高潮了幾次，只記得緊緊夾住羅西的腰，軟的像水一樣的任由羅西擺弄；也不記得他們到底荒唐了多久，只記得他不斷求饒、要羅西「慢一點」、「輕一點」，直到他再也射不出一點東西為止，並且、盡可能不要丟臉的哭出來。</p>
<p>肚子好熱，都是羅西、好熱...</p>
<p>他最後的記憶只停留在自己某一次的高潮，之後怎麼了、他也不知道了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但他知道羅西動作在怎樣的粗魯，他還是會給予他最溫柔的吻、最溫暖的懷抱。</p>
<p>因為他是最溫柔，他最喜歡的柯拉先生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>就跟所有的色情爛老梗一樣，打了一炮、隔天感冒當然清清爽爽的好了。</p>
<p>羅西把這一切歸功於昨夜那「酣暢淋漓」的運動與出汗量，當然、毫無懸念的被羅一腳踢下了床。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>